Emergent
by ColorsofaYingYang
Summary: There are 5 factions here in the place once called North America. Candor, the ones of truth. Abnegation, the selfless. Erudite, the intelligent. Amity, the ones of peace. And Dauntless, the courageous. 5 factions. But if you don't belong, you get cast out. Factionless, or... Divergent. The story of 3 Divergent who must face war, tragedy and emotions just to see a new day.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't interested in her, as everyone believed. I wasn't that straight. No, my target was her brother. Caleb Prior. A traitor to the Abnegation, just like I was. I am the Transfer. I am the traitor. I am Tobias. I am Four.

He had books stuffed all over his room, Tris told me. I loved to hear about him, and it quickly turned into an obsession. Tris and some others thought I was warming up. I was not. I was merely showing a bit of curiosity about someone other than myself for once. And it was not Tris, as everyone believed. Ha, me and her? As if. I didn't tell anyone about it. It was unnatural for boys to be attracted to other boys. I didn't want anyone to know me as the gay weirdo, so I kept it to myself. Even worse was my archenemy's views on homosexuals. "Fairies," Eric called them. "Homos." Or even worse, "$&%#". Caleb. He was the source of all my problems. I used to go to school with him two years ago, when I was in Abnegation. Of course, he was raised to be selfless. I was too, but it wasn't natural for me. Maybe that was why I transferred to Dauntless. I missed Caleb more than I should have. I was two years ahead of him, barely saw him anytime, and yet, when I did see him, I bonded with him more than anyone could, even his own sister. I was street smart. He was more book smart. And one day, he told me that he would join Erudite, even if it killed him of guilt, and that he would miss me when I was gone. He knew I would choose Dauntless. I had to think of myself. But I also wanted to be with him. And he was joining Erudite. Two years after me. That night I cried myself to sleep from indecision.

The day of the Tests I knew what my results would be before I even got tested. Dauntless. Everything pointed to it. My name was called and I got up. My evaluator was a Candor with firey red hair and golden eyes. I didn't bother with her name. Why would it matter? We would never see each other again, anyway. The Candor headquarters was far away from the Dauntless headquarters. The simulation started with a basic stage. I was in a thick, dense forest, where the trees shut out the light. A sword appeared in my hands. I spun it in my hands while tossing it slightly. "What is this for?" I asked nobody in particular. "Turn," A voice said. I turned and saw a large snake slithering out of the undergrowth. I watched it carefully. It rose to strike and I lifted the blade to slice... Suddenly the scene changed. Now I was in a library. There were three doors leading out of the room. One led to a dark cave, one to a sunny beach, and one to a plain white room with a plain bed and plain clothes. "Choose," The voice commanded. I crossed my arms. "I would rather stay here," I told him. Her. It. "CHOOSE," The voice boomed. "No," I replied stubbornly. The voice mumbled something I didn't hear and I frowned. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" "No." "Liar," I yelled. The scene changed again. This time I was in a submarine. It was underwater, and there was a person clinging to the outside. He pounded on the side, with a pleading look in his eyes. I ran over to the hatch when I saw something move behind him. There was a dark cloud of flesh-eating sharks coming straight at me. My hidden fifth fear. I backed away slowly and closed my eyes fearfully as I slumped against the wall... When I opened my eyes I was in the chair. The Candor woman looked at me solemnly. "Tell me the truth," she said. "Do you know what the square root of a triangle's lateral dimensions are if the triangle's sides are measured 3 meters, 5 feet and 72 cm?" I thought about it, and decided to lie. "Yes, I know what it is. Why?" I suddenly felt dizzy. The scene became blurry, and when it refocused, the Candor woman was pacing back and forth hurridly. I had still been in the simulation! "What's wrong?" I asked. I couldn't have failed. I couldn't be factionless, I was Dauntless! She looked at me, solemnly, like in the simulation. "The results were inconclusive," She whispered harshly. I felt sick. She was Candor; she couldn't lie. "What?! Explain," I demanded. She cleared her throat. "Well," She started slowly. "The test was supposed to eliminate each faction until there was only one left, but it only eliminated 2." "What?!" I almost shrieked. "How?" She sighed, then steeled herself and blurted it all out. "Well, since you didn't throw the sword away immediately, that sort of ruled out Amity. And when you turned, didn't freak out, and attacked the snake, that added a point to Dauntless." I sighed in relief. That was expected. "But then," she continued. "You chose to stay in the library, which is a Erudite-based response. You didn't choose the cave, which cancelled out the Dauntless point from earlier, you didn't choose the beach, which confirmed you weren't Amity, and you didn't choose the plain room, which is what most Abnegation would choose." I held my breath. "Then you defied 'The Voice'," she said, making air quotes with her fingers. "Which added another point to Dauntless. Then you called 'The Voice' a liar, which points to Candor." I felt even more sick, if it was possible. "Then?" "Then, you backed away from the sharks in the submarine, which deducts a point from Dauntless. And you didn't save the guy, which eliminates Abnegation completely. Finally, you didn't know what the square root of a triangle's blah blah blah. Don't worry, only the Erudite get that one," She added. "Which brings us to another problem. That cancels out your point for Erudite, and since you lied to me, that cancels out your point for Candor, too." "So... what happens now?" I asked fearfully. She catches my eye. "I'm Laurna," She said. "Don't tell anyone this. Ever." I nod, and she continues. "You are what is known as..." Her voice drops down to a whisper. "Divergent." The word eats me from the inside. It fills me with electricity and flames. I hate it, and yet I like it. "Being Divergent is dangerous. Don't tell anyone what you are," Laurna warns. Then she opens the door. "Go on, shoo." "Wait! So who do I belong with?" I asked. "You can choose Dauntless, Erudite, or Candor. Choose wisely." Then Laurna shuts the door and I am left with a blank heart and an empty mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I chose Dauntless. Everyone expected that, even my own father. That day, on Graduation, was the saddest day of my life. It was the day I left Caleb.  
I can see him in her. Maybe that's why I'm being nice to her. As I told her one day when she stood to protect Al from Eric, "If I wanted to hurt you, why haven't I done it already?" I didn't want to hurt her. She was Caleb's sister, I would do anything to protect her. And I had tried to warn her, tried to get her to stop protecting that boy. She wouldn't listen. She is too danger-prone. I feel she won't survive Dauntless initiation.  
She must be smitten with that boy to protect him. Al, was it? Sounds pitiful... but then again, who was he to tell her who to love? She was in love, and that was a good thing.  
Then the heartbreak happened when Al fell off while trying to hang on to the railings Eric made him hold onto for 5 minutes, and she turned to me for comfort.  
I think she's in love with me.  
God, I hope not.  
If she was, I would have to explain my little 'obsession' with Caleb and say that I was gay. And I wasn't necessarily ready for that. I'm not sure if I'll ever necessarily be ready for that.


	3. Chapter 3

It was like a capture-the-flag game. Except for this time, it was real.  
"It" was war.  
The Amity were on no ones side, as always. They never wanted fighting or arguements. The Abnegation and Dauntless were on the same side. That meant we were fighting against the Candor and Erudite. That must have hurt Will and Christina, because they had to fight against their own family. It hurt me even more.  
I couldn't fight against Caleb, no matter how much I hated the Erudite. I wouldn't do it, even if we lost the war. I was one of the best Dauntless fighters and tacticians; it would hurt the Dauntless a lot if they didn't have me fully on their side.  
Everyone wants a Dauntless on their side. Dauntless are one of the only factions that can fight; Abnegation think that since fighting is acting in self-defense, it is selfish (really, how naive can you get?), Candor usually just act on gut-instincts, and Amity was pretty obvious. Erudite were the only ones that could actually fight; they wanted to know everything, and how to fight was one of them. Also, Erudite were extremely tactical, so they could actually pose a threat to the Dauntless. Which was why Dauntless leaders were supposed to be fully loyal to the Dauntless.  
Unfortunately, that wasn't the case with me. I had to choose between the person I loved the most and my Faction.  
People always said Faction before family.  
Too bad I'm not listening to them.


End file.
